


Celebrating a Victory

by creativelydifferentlove



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut, bookshop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativelydifferentlove/pseuds/creativelydifferentlove
Summary: You’re at work when you’re boyfriend returns from battle, drunk and ready to celebrate.





	Celebrating a Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: drunk boyfriend at work, slight groping/kissing in public, smut, unprotected sex, NSFW, oral (female receiving)
> 
> This is from my Tumblr page @acreativelydifferentlove in case you've come across this before. Originally this post was for a lot of challenges but I've taken them off this post.

You passed over the paper bag with a forced smile. It must have convinced the customer because they beamed back at you before turning away. You waited until they walked out the door before you slumped over the counter, head falling into your hands. Your temple was throbbing, body demanding its caffeine kick since you’d had to skip it that morning after sleeping in.

It was a good thing that your body had its own natural alarm clock and woken you with just barely enough time to have a shower and bolt to the metro. The bookshop was usually quiet for the first hour after opening anyway and your employees started an hour after you did. 

You were bracing your head between your hands, elbows resting on the counter and wishing desperately for the ache in your head to stop when the bell sounded from the doorway. You gritted your teeth and resisted the temptation to rip the damn thing off the door; the musical tinkling grated on your nerves and made the pounding in your head double.

“Y/N, my love! I have returned from battle and come to take you home!” 

Your head jerked up, eyes widening in horror at the sight of all six feet plus of your boyfriend filling the doorway. He had a wide grin on his face, cheeks flushed and body swaying erratically. He stumbled through the entrance, his elbows knocking into several displays. You didn’t know whether to laugh or groan as he tried to steady the tower of books only to make it worse. One of your workers hurried towards him, quickly diffusing the situation before he could make it worse.

He turned his attention back to you, attention much like a puppy, and resumed stumbling towards you. You hurried around the counter to meet him halfway before he could cause more damage.

“Thor, what the hell are you doing here?” You whispered eyes flickering around the shop to see if anyone had recognised him yet.

He was beaming away proudly at you, “We were victorious and now I have come to take you home. I wish to mate with you.”

Your face heated at the loudness of his voice. God, it was as if he was…

Oh, please no.

“What the hell happened to you?” You hissed, gripping his arm and steering him to the back.

“I found a liquor store.” He said cheerfully.

“And?” You prompted.

“I drank it!” He declared proudly.

You paused to stare incredulously at him. He had his chest puffed out, face split in a wide grin and damn if he wasn’t the cutest drunk. Cute wasn’t a word you often turned to when describing your boyfriend but damn if he wasn’t. You sighed and shook your head, silently cursing his friends for leaving him unsupervised.

“Come on, let’s get you home.” You said rubbing your head, not even bothering to quiz him on whose brilliant idea it had been to let him into a liquor shop.

“Yes, I wish to take you to bed.” He reminded you loudly.

You winced; drunk Thor had no idea about how loud his voice was. Then again, even sober he was usually pretty clueless about how loud he was.

You grabbed your bag and smiled apologetically to one of your employees, “I’m really sorry. I’ve got to get…”

“The drunk god home before he starts a storm?” She snorted amused and waved you away, “Go; I’ve got this.”

“Thank you!” You said sincerely, mentally adding a note to yourself to give her a later start on the weekend and a box of her favourite chocolates. 

You looped your arm through Thor’s and tugged him gently until he followed you, “Let’s get you home, big guy.”

“That is what Natasha calls Banner.” He said, leaning against you. The weight of him sent you lurching a little and it took some serious redirecting on your part to keep you both from walking into a brick wall, “Am I your big guy?”

“Sure, you’re my big guy.” You humoured him as you lead him down the footpath.

The bookshop was a few blocks from the Tower. You thought, perhaps naively, that it would be fine to walk the giant God back instead of taking a cab. It didn’t occur to you that Thor would try to press you up against a wall for a make out session, hands sneaking beneath your shirt without a care as to who might see. If you were inebriated like he was, you might have encouraged it.

Too bad you were sober.

“Thor, what are you doing?” You gasped, giggling as his beard tickled your neck.

He hummed against your throat, his lips moving eagerly across your skin, “I want to make love to you.”

“Dude, we’re in public! And you’re drunk!” You chuckled, pushing him back.

He pulled back offended, “Are you insinuating that I would not be able to please you while intoxicated? I assure you, my love, that I would leave you very satisfied.”

“Can’t you talk normally?” You groaned, rubbing the bridge of your nose, “Y’know that I know you’re putting it on, right?”

“I have no idea what you are talking about, fair Lady.” Thor said pompously, spinning around suddenly and continuing down the footpath. The pedestrians sharing it with him careened out of his way before he could storm over them, “Y/N, look!” He exclaimed excitedly.

You whimpered a little and wondered what you did to deserve this. Thor was taking large steps to the edge of the path eyes pinned on something across the road. You hurried to him hoping he wouldn’t step out onto the busy road and cause an accident.

“What’s the word for that infestation of tiny creatures over there?” Thor asked excitedly, eyes staring at the school playground situated between all the skyscrapers.

You shook your head bemused, “Dude seriously? Those are children. That’s a school.” You said slowly, as if speaking to a child. 

He blinked slowly, head cocked to the side before turning and looking down at you with a smirk, “You would look ethereal round with my child.” He said suggestively. 

Your jaw literally dropped at his words, “Shit, dude. What the hell did they give you? Aphrodisiacs? Drugs? Are you high? I swear to God, if Clint got you high…”

“I am on the ground.” Thor interrupted puzzled and then brightened, “But I can take us high.”

You hadn’t processed his words until it was too late. Thick arms wrapped around you and pulled you back against a firm chest. Then the wind was whipping your hair around, clothes drifting around your body. The city shrank beneath you, the pedestrians becoming little ants below and a shriek tore from you throat.

“Holy fuck! Thor, what the hell!” You screamed, fingers digging into his arms.

He let out a booming laugh, which made him (and consequently you) dead drop and though it only lasted a moment, it was enough to make your stomach roll uncomfortably. You shrieked again as he narrowly swerved to avoid colliding with a skyscraper. Nausea clawed at your throat and threatened to spill out but you held it back, choosing instead to clamp your eyes shut to block out how the world spun around you.

Thor whooped loudly and spun a few times as he descended to the ground, completely oblivious to your panic. When he set you down, your legs were shaking and you stumbled towards the entrance to the Tower. Thor came to your side, chuckling and tried to help you but you batted his hands away, glaring fiercely at him.

“My love, why are you so angry?” Thor asked wounded, trailing behind you as you marched through the building to the elevators, “I only wished to see you.”

“You came to my work and announced to everyone that you wanted to have sex, in front of my employees while drunk.” You said bluntly, jabbing the buttons on the lift until the doors opened. “Gee, it’s a real mystery why I’m upset right now.” You added sarcastically. 

“Sex is not something to be ashamed of.” Thor objected, following you inside. “You are a beautiful woman; I am lucky to call you mine and honoured that you call me yours.”

“You’re such a suck up.” You sighed though your frown was already melting. “You got drunk.”

“I was celebrating a mighty victory with my companions,” Thor smirked, backing you against the metal wall.

“Talk normally.” You huffed, neck craning so you could look him in the eyes.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Thor’s smirk sharpened, “Besides, I thought you liked it when I whispered in your ear.” He said silkily, leaning down until his mouth was beside your ear, “You make the most delicious sounds when I do.”

You swallowed as his lips grazed teasingly across the patch of skin below your ear. “That’s cheating.” You murmured.

“When did I say I would play fair?” 

He tucked a finger beneath your chin and tilted your head back. His lips pressed against yours, kissing you slowly. The ache in your head faded, pushed aside by the pleasure awakening in your body. His lips moved slowly, sensuously, until fireworks exploded behind your eyes. Your body melted against his, arms curling around his neck, drawing him closer. Lost in the feel of him, you didn’t hear the ding or the grind of metal as the doors winched open. You would have happily let Thor take you then and there had it not been for a throat clearing behind you pointedly.

You broke the kiss and hid behind Thor as Steve stepped into the elevator, “Steve! I have collected my woman from her place of work and now I shall properly celebrate our victory with sex!”

With that, Thor picked you up and strolled from the elevator leaving an embarrassed Captain America in his wake. You smacked his shoulder in reprimanding. 

“That was mean.” You scolded.

Your boyfriend smirked wickedly, “Tell me that didn’t thrill you, just a little.”

You kept your mouth shut and his lips twitched victoriously. When he reached his door, he shifted you into one massive arm to unlock the door and then kicked it shut when he passed through the threshold. 

“I have been looking forward to this since I left.” Thor murmured huskily in your ear as he slowly lowered you onto the bed.

You licked your lips, eyes locked with his, “Me too.”

Thor’s eyes darkened. That was all the warning you had before his lips attached to yours, kissing you fiercely. Lips clashed and tongues fought for dominance and like so many of your kisses, Thor won but you hardly lost. Kissing Thor was almost better than having sex with him; he poured every ounce of emotion into it, moved his lips reverently against yours. He kissed as if he were savouring the taste of you, the feel of your body against him. His lips always lingered even when you pulled apart for air.

“Lay back, baby.” Thor whispered, reluctantly pulling his lips away. “I’m going to take good care of you.”

You followed his orders and settled back on the pillows. The soft smell of rain and grass lingered on his sheets, a smell you identified as uniquely Thor. You watched as he slowly dragged his shirt over his head, the exquisite planes of his stomach rippling in the warm light of midday sun. His fingers deftly worked his buckle off and shimmied out of his pants.

“Fuck me.” You muttered to yourself, eyeing the red tip of his thick cock already begging for attention. Alcohol never affected Thor the way it did human men; sometimes he had more stamina drunk than sober. 

Thor smirked cockily, “Oh, I will.” He promised. “But first,” His eyes flickered lower, “I want a taste.”

Heat pooled between your legs and your pussy clenched in anticipation. Thor climbed onto the bed and shuffled towards you on his knees, his cock hitting his stomach. You bit your lip as his hands reached for your pants and quickly freed you of them and your panties. The cool air washed against your wet core, your eagerness on full display of Thor’s heated gaze. 

His large hands gripped your thighs gently and nudged until you spread them wide enough that he could crawl between them. His hands smoothed across your stomach, the rough pads of his fingers sending ripples of pleasure through you. He descended upon you, his warm breath fanning against your pussy. You watched impatiently, teeth gripping your lip in a strong grip to keep from panting like a bitch in heat.

“Already so wet for me.” He crooned, eyes flickering up to meet yours. Knowing he had your full attention, he slowly lowered his head and breathed you in, “Smell as sweet as you taste.”

Your mouth opened to tell him to hurry up when his tongue flicked out and swiped up your slit. All it took was that first taste; Thor’s tongue was relentless, flicking and sucking at your clit. It didn’t matter how much you bucked and writhed beneath him; his strong hands kept you pinned in place and all you could do was pant and moan his name.

“Oh God, oh God.” You chanted, eyes rolling into the back of your head, “I’m so close.”

As soon as the word had fallen from your lip, you reached your peak. Body shaking, mouth open and chest heaving as you fought desperately for air. Pleasure rocked through you so intensely you didn’t think anything would ever compare.

Except Thor didn’t stop.

His tongue continued to rub at your sensitive clit, working you through your orgasm. Just as your body started to come down from the intensity of it, you could feel the tell tale signs of pleasure beginning to rekindle. You weren’t sure you could come again just on his mouth but then a finger prodded at your wet entrance, you knew you were done for. The pressure that began to build felt stronger this time, more intense in a way that you hardly ever felt.

“Thor no, wait.” You gasped, knowing the feeling that was building. “I’m gonna…”

Thor crooked his finger and rubbed against your wall and that was it. You came loudly, his name tumbling from your lips. It was just as intense as the first, perhaps even more because Thor continued to work your clit without abandon. The overstimulation was borderline painful and pitiful mewls was the only sound you could manage. One hand gripped his hair and the other braced against the headboard. Almost as soon as one orgasm faded, the next one was beginning to peak until it was almost too much.

“Thor, please, I can’t-I can’t…” You babbled, head tossing side to side.

Thor’s mouth disappeared and you had a moment of relief before his thick cock was prodding your entrance. You groaned together as he sank into your heat, your walls clenching around him. 

“Such a delicious feeling, being within you,” Thor moaned, his mouth latching on to your neck. “Could stay right here, forever.”

He accentuated each word with powerful thrusts, his hips hitting your clit forcefully each time. Your clit was still so sensitive and the rocking motion made your walls clamp around the thick cock desperately.

You were panting, sweat running down between your breasts, “Fuck, baby, I’m so close. I can’t, not again.”

“Yes you can.” Thor grunted, his hips slapping against yours, “Come with me, Y/N. Come with me, let me put a baby in you.”

You sucked in a breath as you body once again slipped over the edge. You screamed out Thor’s name as he continued to pummel into you, the force of his thrusts making the bed shake and wall tremble. His pace stuttered for a few more thrusts before he sank balls deep into you, roaring out as he let his release spill into you. He collapsed onto you, body spent and chest rising and falling rapidly.

You ran your hands through his short hair lovingly, smiling down at him as he looked up, “I love you.”

“I love you.” He nuzzled his head into your clothed breasts. “One should always celebrate a victory with sex.” He said contently.

You snorted softly, “I see how it is. You’re only using me for my body.”

He pressed his lips into your skin, “No, my love. I could never use you.”

“Uh huh.” You hummed, “Good, ‘cause if you tried, I might have to kick your ass.”

He lifted his head, eyes amused, “That would be a sight indeed. You, my love, would glorious in battle.”

You laughed, “I wouldn’t last a minute but thank you for having more confidence in my abilities in battle than I do.”

“I shall teach you.” Thor said decidedly and settled his head back against his makeshift pillow. “But later. I must sleep and then make love to you again.”

You pressed a gently kiss to his head and wriggled back against the pillows. Even though it was still only lunchtime, you felt weary and body heavy. Sex with Thor always left you breathless and tired, body sore in all the right ways. 

Damn if it didn’t make your day though.


End file.
